Street Rat
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Un corto relato de cuando Jason Todd vivía en las calles de Gotham, en Crime Alley para ser exactos. No poseo más que la trama de la historia.


**Ojala te guste ****Cisnecita-chan100**** :) **

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen Review o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan ;) **

Street Rat

El crío salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él. Quizás llamarle casa era sobreestimar la humilde construcción cayéndose a pedazos, pero para él no había otra opción.

Jason Todd nunca había tenido muchas opciones en su corta vida; de pequeño siempre era quedarse en casa cuidando a su madre hasta que Willis llegue con la miseria de dinero del día… eso si no se lo había gastado ya en alcohol, comer si encontraba algo en la cocina, provocar al ebrio de Willis para que lo golpeara a él y no a su madre…

Sin embargo, hace algún tiempo la rutina había cambiado un poco. Meses atrás, Willis Todd por fin había decidido irse. A Jason no le importaba, el tipo era un bastardo, y Catherine estaba o muy drogada o muy enferma para siquiera notar la ausencia del patán de su marido. ¿El lado malo? Las drogas y la depresión no eran el único problema de Catherine, sino también su enfermedad…

Generalmente, Jason siempre esperaba a que el imbécil de su padre se quedase dormido de borracho para tomar dinero de su billetera- no importaba si era robado o ganado como fuera, dinero era dinero- y después saldría corriendo a la farmacia más cercana para comprar tanto medicamento como pudiese. Ahora no sabía que hacer… Era buen carterista, pero en Crime Alley las únicas carteras que valían la pena robar eran de traficantes, proxenetas o personas de ese tipo, y Jason podría ser muchas cosas pero tonto no era una de ellas. Quien sabe, quizás comenzara pronto a robar partes de autos…

Jason siguió caminando en silencio, oculto en la obscuridad de la noche. Definitivamente no estaba convencido de lo que estaba por hacer pero estaba convencido de que tenía que sobrevivir… y esa era la mejor alternativa por el momento; la mejor forma de conseguir lo suficiente como para que pudiesen comer su madre y él.

Se alejó de Crime Alley tanto como pudo sin acercarse demasiado al centro de la ciudad, no quería arriesgarse a ser atrapado por el loco ese vestido de murciélago y el Chico Mantequilla o como sea que le llamasen. Entró a uno de los múltiples callejones y se colocó detrás de un hediondo basurero mientras esperaba en completo silencio, poniéndose la gorra de la sudadera y acercándose la mano derecha al bolsillo para no distraerse cuando llegase el momento adecuado. De cierto modo, el hecho de que no hubiese iluminación alguna lo hacía sentir un poco más seguro.

No fue hasta que escuchó pasos acercándose que decidió verificar los alrededores por el rabillo del ojo. Todo en orden. Cuando el tipo dobló para atravesar el callejón, nada pudo ser más perfecto, el hombre hasta lucía adinerado.

Al pasar frente a él, Jason estaba en cuclillas y estiró el pie, provocando que el hombre cayera de bruces, gruñendo al ser tomado por sorpresa. El chiquillo de 10 años corrió hasta él y puso una de sus rodillas en la espalda del tipo, sacando la navaja de su bolsillo derecho para presionarla al instante contra la yugular de su "patrocinador involuntario". Su captivo pareció entender el mensaje, ya que se quedó petrificado al sentir la fría hoja del arma contra su cuello.

Jason no se sintió especialmente orgulloso, pero no se detuvo y continuó con la tarea de extraer la billetera del bolsillo de la chaqueta de aquél hombre.

¿Robar? No, no estaba robando; estaba sobreviviendo. Además, nadie tenía derecho a reclamarle nada; siempre la gente pasaba y lo único que hacían al verlo era alguna mueca de desprecio o soltarle algún insulto como "mocoso callejero", "vándalo", "rata de la calle"… Pero Jason no era nada de eso. A sus propios ojos, Jason Peter Todd no era nada en específico, pero eso no importaba, lo único que importaba era que su madre estuviera bien y para lograrlo haría lo que fuese necesario sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

Al tener la billetera en mano, el joven ladrón se apresuró a levantarse pero, al sentir la hoja ser alejada de su piel, el hombre se puso de pie y alcanzó a agarrar la muñeca de su atacante. Viéndolo bien, no era más que un mocoso de a lo mucho 10 años.

Lo que aquél hombre jamás supuso es que aquél no era un niño como los que él conocía; ese era un sobreviviente, un ser muy desesperado que no se daría por vencido así como así.

La adrenalina dominaba el cuerpo del niño cuando la mano del tipo lo atrapó. En realidad no fue su culpa, sino una sucia treta del destino; una señal que nadie vio acerca de lo que le deparaba el futuro a Jason Todd.

El chiquillo giró rápidamente y, con toda la fuerza que logró reunir, encajó la navaja en el hombre, sin siquiera tratar de visualizar donde le heriría.

El grito que profirió su captor fue para él como una señal de huida. Si no se iba entonces, alguien lo iba a ver. Echó a correr sin mirar atrás. No tenía que considerarlo siquiera, su madre era mucho más importante.

Un par de horas después, Jason llegó a la deplorable casucha que llamaba su hogar, cargando en una bolsa de papel algunos de los medicamentos para su madre. Algo en su interior no le permitía estar en paz, pero se esforzó por callar a su conciencia. Aquél asalto no sería la primera cosa reprochable que llevase a cabo de ahora en adelante; era un sobreviviente en Crime Alley y, si quería seguir así, su conciencia y él no podrían interactuar más.

Se obligó a esbozar una leve sonrisa al cerrar la puerta tras él, lo último que quería era inquietar a su madre…

Pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparse… no podía inquietar a quien ni siquiera estaba consciente.

Jason suspiró con resignación mientras depositaba la bolsa de papel en un mueble y echaba a andar hacia el sofá de la pequeña salita, donde su madre solía quedarse dormida cuando se deprimía mucho.

El niño caminó hacia ella para levantarla y hacerla tomar sus medicamentos pero al tocarle el hombro se dio cuenta de lo realmente pálida que estaba… de lo quieta que estaba, como si no… como si no respirase.

Pasaron horas, pero aun así él no se separó de su lado ni soltó su mano a pesar de que ésta se estuviese volviendo fría. A tan sólo un par de metros de distancia, yacían todavía en la bolsa esos medicamentos que ya nadie usaría y que probablemente terminarían siendo revendidos.

Sin embargo, Jason no pensaba en ellos; no pensaba en nada mientras las lágrimas le oprimían el pecho y le recorrían las mejillas. Ya nada valía la pena, no si estaba por sí mismo…

A pesar de todo, esa no fue la única muerte en Gotham ese día. En un obscuro callejón, un hombre murió desangrado. Presentaba una herida muy profunda y, por más que gritó, nadie acudió en su auxilio.

Muchos podrán creer que el volver de la muerte trastornó a Jason Peter Todd hasta convertirlo en un asesino, pero eso no es completamente cierto… Para Jason, tomar vidas no lo convertía en un asesino; para él, el fin justifica los medios y siempre ha sido así.


End file.
